


Roman's Jar of Sex Jelly From Remus is...Actually Good???

by allforoneandoneforanother



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Kink, Gen, Inflation, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Stuffing, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforoneandoneforanother/pseuds/allforoneandoneforanother
Summary: Roman has this jar of sex jelly as a gift from Remus. He never planned on using it, but he was bored and horny, so could you really blame him for trying it? Anyway, howelsewas he supposed to know what sort of kinks he was into...?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	1. Inflation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Logan's Jammed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554367) by Anonymous. 



> Quick note: I am not the author of "Logan's Jammed" but this chapter and the inspiration for the whole story, really, originates there. If you want I suggest you give it a look-see, because it's very good. It inspired me to write this, after all! ;) I will be exploring different kinks in different chapters, and I plan on putting the main kink of each chapter in the chapter title, as there will be a wide variety if all goes right. Enjoy!

Roman sighed, running a hand through his hair as he paced his room. He wanted to do something, something fun in order to get off. But what? He didn’t feel like indulging in any of his usual kinks. Yet, at the same time, he didn’t want to try something that wouldn’t work either.

He paced the room again, before his eyes landed on his closet. He sighed and went over to it, looking through the sex toys he kept in there. No…no…no…his eyes landed on something odd in the back. He pulled it out and remembered that Remus gave it to him some time ago. “In case you want to explore your psyche,” Remus said. “But because just exploring any old part of your psyche is boring, I made it cater specifically to kinks! I don’t expect you to use it, but I made everyone a jar and it didn’t seem fair to not include you!”

Getting what was essentially a sex toy from his brother had been a little weird, but Roman figured there wasn’t a better time to try this than now, however weird it may or may not feel.

The jar was on the bigger side, and according to the label on the side Remus had pasted on, all he needed to do was take a single bite of it for it to “work its magic.”

So Roman stripped and put the jar on the dresser, sticking a finger into the jar and scooping out some of the sticky substance inside. It had a consistency similar to jelly, and it tasted like berries when he sucked it off his finger. A little weird, but it wasn’t the worst flavor Remus could have chosen, so Roman kicked back on his bed and sighed.

He waited…and waited…and nothing was happening. He sat up, irritated, only to find the jar was gone, replaced with a bar of chocolate with a note reading _Eat Me_ on it. Roman had seen Alice in Wonderland enough times to know where this was going, but he was still decidedly curious enough to break off a single square of the chocolate and pop it in his mouth.

He chewed slowly, savoring the richness of the chocolate, before swallowing. It sat heavy in his stomach, which was strange, seeing as how small the chocolate was. He sat there a minute, monitoring everything he could think of, but nothing changed. He just felt normal, save for the odd weight in his stomach.

Roman sighed. This jelly of Remus’ so far hadn’t proved to be much more effective at doing anything than any of his other toys. He reached for another square of the chocolate, chewing it faster and swallowing harder this time. The weight in his stomach doubled, and he frowned, poking at it. The chocolate didn’t seem to be doing much except making him feel heavy. It was an interesting sensation, but it hardly made him feel _aroused…_ he resolved to try another square and see where this went. Wasn’t as if he had anything better to do.

He ate another square. Again, the weight seemed to double, and he noticed that his stomach seemed to be the tiniest bit distended. He poked at it, humming. He glanced at the chocolate. No doubt, that’s what was causing this…but it wasn’t hurting him…and it tasted delicious…he took another square.

This time, he watched his stomach closely after he swallowed. And sure enough, the weight felt like it doubled, and his stomach grew outward. Not by much, just…double whatever it had been moved before.

Roman turned back to the chocolate and blinked. He could have sworn he had eaten a whole row of it, and yet, the chocolate looked untouched. He picked it up, settling deep into his pillow and took a bite that had to cover at least the area of two squares, suddenly feeling _so_ hungry for more. The weight doubled, again, and Roman noticed that his stomach looked decidedly round, now. Not spilling over his sides, _not yet,_ but decidedly firm. He pushed on it and muffled a moan.

 _Stuffing, really? I’m into stuffing?!_ Roman thought incredulously.

He turned back to the chocolate, finding it looking like he hadn’t taken a bite. He frowned. He wanted to show that he could _finish_ this chocolate. After all, not doing so would be considered _rude,_ right? And Roman wasn’t rude!

Stuffing his face could probably be considered rude, too, but that’s exactly what he did. He shoved as much of the chocolate as he could into his mouth, taking a massive bite and chewing fast, but not fast enough. Before his very eyes, the chocolate replenished itself. But a gurgle from his stomach brought his attention elsewhere.

His stomach had decided _against_ continuing to move up and had decided to move _out,_ to the left and the right, and the massive bite he had taken meant it was growing fast, almost at an alarming rate.

Roman felt his cock throb at he looked at himself. He was breathing heavily, trying to supply his body with air after the massive bite he had taken, and his stomach jiggled with every breath. His body was sending signals that it was full, and yet his brain kept looking back at the chocolate, saying he was hungry. He looked beyond pregnant, and as he reached down to attempt and fondle his cock, he found he couldn’t quite reach it. “Oh, come on…” Roman muttered. There had to be a way to get himself off now that he knew this worked!

The chocolate looked even more inviting. If simply growing made him go hard, then how much, exactly, would he have to eat before he came?

It looked like he was about to find out. He bit off a row of chocolate, chewed, swallowed, moved to the next row before his stomach could stop growing. Repeated this for a full minute before he realized the chocolate just kept coming. He looked at his stomach and realized it was now blocking his view of his feet, and half the bed. He tried to sit up, only to find that his center of gravity was different, and he collapsed back onto the bed in defeat, putting one hand on his stomach and pressing down. A rather lewd moan left him.

His cock was throbbing, hard, and leaking. Roman could feel it pressing up against the lower half of his stomach and could feel the pre dripping onto his skin. He took another bite. And another. And another.

In no time at all, he was stuffing his face again, using both hands to shove the chocolate into his mouth. He felt like a pig, and that only aroused him more. His stomach kept doubling in size, over and over until breathing was a laborious task and Roman’s arms couldn’t even meet each other over it. Roman felt beyond full, beyond stuffed, beyond bursting. He felt positively _ginormous,_ and it was driving him wild.

The bed creaked a warning, and he moved his head even as he chewed at more chocolate, looking for the source of the sound. There was another creak as Roman grew once more, and then he felt his gigantic stomach flip as he dropped the five or six inches the bed frame had previously kept the mattress off the floor. He had broken his bed, and not even from having sex! That had to be a first.

His lower half was covered in heat, and Roman used one hand to press down on his stomach as hard as he could as the other held the chocolate to his mouth. He needed to get off, he was so close, he could feel it, he just…needed…a little…more…!

He stuffed the last of the chocolate into his mouth and used both hands to press down on his stomach, fighting as it grew, and the heat built up more and more. He started spilling over the bed, and the pressure became unbearable, and—

A different spill happened all over Roman’s flat stomach and chest. He bolted upright in bed, face flushed and pale at the same time, his hands bunched into the bed sheets and his cock red as it spilled the last of his round all over himself. “Woah,” he breathed. He stared at the jelly in slight awe. That was the hardest he had come in a long, long time.

Carefully, Roman replaced the lid on the jar and stashed it back in his closet, waving away the mess of this endeavor. Surely, he would have to try this again. The beginning was slow, but by the end, Roman was panting and shaky, even now as he stood to walk to the closet. He’d have to have another bite soon. Maybe tonight, he thought to himself. He definitely wanted to explore this more. He wanted to know how effective it was multiple times before he went to Remus asking how he made it.


	2. Omorashi

Roman walked into his room later that night, tired but successfully getting the rest of the night to himself after ensuring that everyone else had gone to bed. He rubbed his hands, pulling out the kinky jelly and scooping some out onto his finger. He pulled off his pants and laid down in bed, sighing. He let his eyes close slowly, mind whirring with the possibilities of what he might find where he to open them, but not wanting to just yet.

After some time, he reluctantly opened his eyes, his impatience for something to happen overriding the peace he felt at just being able to relax in bed. He looked around and found he was still in his room, so nothing unusual had happened as of yet. But he knew sometimes he just needed to wait for the magic to kick in, so he sat up a little, leaning against the headboard with a sigh. He glanced to his nightstand, finding a bottle of water. He was kind of thirsty, so he took a sip from it, closing his eyes just for a minute as the crisp, cool water made its way down his dry throat.

Nothing much had yet to happen, and Roman was feeling his impatience rising up over his curiosity. He had taken the jelly for a kinky fantasy, _not_ to just sit around doing positively nothing.

He stood from his bed, hoping that maybe he could have some fun in the shower at least—he _knew_ he liked that at any rate. He walked into his en suite to find that the toilet was mysteriously missing, and the bathroom faucet was dripping. He turned to the shower, trying to open it, but finding it locked somehow. And of course, now was the time that Roman realized he _really_ had to pee. It wasn’t to the point where he had to hold himself, not yet, but he did have to go.

He returned to his room, feeling the carpet beneath his feet and humming. His mind was already thinking about where, if he had to go, would he prefer to do it? On the tile so he could hear the pattering of the drops, or the carpet where he could feel the warmth and the squelch under his toes?

No, no, he was sure he could end this fantasy before it came to that. Roman shook his head and caught sight of the water bottle again. His throat still felt dry, so Roman took another sip of water, which turned into a couple sips and a gulp. He could feel his desperation start to build, but he didn’t want to make a mess.

Going toward his dresser, Roman hoped that he might find some sort of key to stopping this fantasy if he so chose. But all he got when he opened the drawers were panties, pull-ups, and…he gulped. Diapers. He didn’t think he would be trying one of _those_ today. He pulled out, instead, a pair of lacy red panties and pulled them on. He felt at the material. It was soft, almost silky, and cool against his skin. He wondered what it would be like if he pissed himself in it. Would it turn warm? How much would it soak up before it dripped down his legs?

He shook his head again. Why was he so obsessed with the thought of piss today? Watersports didn’t ever seem to cross his mind _before_ this fantasy.

He pulled open another drawer and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans. He slid them onto his legs, and they almost felt a smidgen too tight, reminding him of the stuffing fantasy from before. That thought was making him hard.

But not hard enough. His desperation was still there, and it was still growing. Roman sighed, more or less resigned to the fact that he was going to piss himself in this fantasy. He walked back to the nightstand before heading to the bathroom, water bottle now in hand.

Roman spread his legs wide, uncapped the water bottle, and started gulping.

The first thing he noticed was that his desperation seemed to increase tenfold when he did this, but he didn’t automatically start pissing himself like he had hoped to get this over with. He stopped drinking the bottle for a second, but the desperation stayed. He pressed against his bladder and was shocked at how full it felt, and how _pleased_ he felt that he held this much.

He looked at himself in the mirror, bladder swollen to the point where Roman could be mistaken for a few months pregnant, and pressed harder. He gasped and tensed when a little dribble came out on instinct. He looked at the bottle. Maybe pissing himself wasn’t the goal of this fantasy, but rather _holding_ his piss.

Unscrewing the cap, Roman downed the rest of the bottle, setting it down with a sigh. He felt at his bladder absentmindedly, before his desperation came to the forefront of his mind. He thought about what would happen if he pissed, right now. The relief he’d feel at letting go. The warmth. The sound of the pee hitting the floor. But he thought about what would happen if he held it until he couldn’t anymore. The desperation mixed with the helplessness of being unable to stop wetting himself. And he liked that option a hell of a lot more.

He refilled the bottle at the sink, and let himself hear the faucet _drip, drip, drip_ after he closed it as far as he could. He downed as much of the bottle as he could in one go, before he came up for air. He almost staggered backward, crossing his legs as the desperation was becoming unbearable. He stuck a hand between his legs when he felt that wasn’t working as much and he whimpered as, even still, a little piss dribbled into his panties.

Well, he wanted this, and this was what he was getting. He turned the faucet on to a drizzle, so he could hear the rushing water. He downed the last of the second bottle of water, setting it on the counter. He pressed hard against his penis, crossing and recrossing his legs, feeling like a dam that was starting to overflow.

He tried to take a deep breath, then another, but all he was aware of was his desperation. And it made him horny, but he couldn’t seem to get hard enough to hold anything in. He uncrossed his legs and sighed as the dribble came back, but it didn’t stop.

The heat started pooling in his crotch as the panties soaked up as much as they could, before he stared in shock as a wet spot appeared on his jeans. It grew bigger, and bigger, spreading to his thighs before it started to drip, drip, drip like the faucet had.

Roman sighed in relief and threw his head back as he let loose. He pushed a little, making the piss leave faster, and the dripping became a drizzle, which became a stream falling from the crotch of Roman’s jeans into a puddle on the floor, pitter-pattering on the tile.

Even when Roman thought the stream should be done, it just kept coming. Ten seconds, twenty seconds, thirty seconds went by, and his muscles ached from the release. At around forty seconds the stream started to slow, and Roman felt almost remorseful as the urine started to cool off on his pants.

At least now, he was starting to get properly hard. He stuffed a hand down his pants, a little surprised at the squelching sound the panties made, and in his shock a giggle flew out of his mouth. Fondling himself, he sank down into the puddle of his own piss, letting his jeans suck up the bulk of it around his ankles. “Oh, God…” he breathed, pumping harder and harder as he felt the urine all over him, felt the relief after holding it for what felt like eons.

He had honest-to-god pissed himself like a toddler, and it was one of the hottest things he could remember doing in a while. He thought of one of the others scolding him. Logan saying he shouldn’t have waited. Patton reassuring him that he could do better next time. Virgil shaking his head as he sat on the toilet lid and made Roman clean up his mess. Janus…Janus making him drink more water and lying about him making it next time. Because Roman wouldn’t make it in this fantasy, he never would.

The pressure in his body built higher and higher, and Roman was getting his pants wet with an entirely different substance now. “Filthy boy,” he muttered to himself. “Filthy…f-filthy…boy…”

With a shudder, he came and his eyes opened where he was back in bed, the only fluid he could see being his own cum sprayed on himself. He sighed as he sank into the mattress. He looked at the jelly. One day…yes. One day, he’d go back to that fantasy and try the diapers. But for now, he was content to wave away his mess and get ready to _actually_ fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any and all comments appreciated.


End file.
